Wrestling with My Feelings
by Snackasm
Summary: Just another ordinary mundane day for Retsuko, an annoying boss and a mountain of paperwork at her desk but she meets a new coworker to the company which at first she barely notices due to the drowning in work but soon gets to know him much to Haida's jealousy. Retsuko hopes something clicks, but hey all that will be answered in the story. RATED T for language and alcohol usage.


"I don't wanna get up..." whined the red panda to herself.

The monotony of getting up at 7 am to commute to a dead end job was enough to make anyone sick to their stomach. Especially for Retsuko, having to deal with a chauvinistic boss who piles paperwork on top of more paperwork is just unimaginable but she manages to get it all done.

"BUZZ! BUZZ!" rang the alarm clock.

Retsuko groaned and woke up, she went through her daily routine of showering and then brushing her teeth followed by getting dressed and having some breakfast. She gathered all her belongings and headed to the train, which was as per usual packed with commuters with Retsuko sandwiched between everyone. Finally, she reached her stop and she managed to fight her way out of the crowded train and headed into the building where she slaved her life away for meager pay. She stepped into the elevator upon its arrival and headed to the changing room, she walked in and was soon bombarded the bubbly hippo Kabae.

"HEY RETSY! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY WITH THAT PERSON DURING THE TIME OF DAY WITH THE EVENT THAT THAT PERSON CORRELATES TO?" asked Kabae very fast.

"Uhhhh..." stuttered Retsuko.

"WANNA SEE A PICTURE OF MY NEPHEW?!" asked Kabae very fast holding a picture of her nephew in a tuxedo on her cellphone.

"Umm...cute," said Retsuko nervously.

Kabae ran off to go babble with other co-workers, with Retsuko breathing a sigh of relief. Next to Retsuko was the little fennec fox Fenneko checking her phone...namely Tsunoda's profile.

"Thigh pic, thirteen days on the nose...one could set their watch by her social media timing," said Fenneko referring to Tsunoda's profile.

"Checking on Tsunoda huh?" chuckled Retsuko.

"As I said, thirteen days on the nose with a thigh pic" replied Fenneko.

After some chatting, they headed to the accounting department and sat at their desks and began to work. Unfortunately for Retsuko, she had a pile of papers waiting for her on her desk and insult to injury Director Ton the portly pig was walking towards her desk with a bunch of books and paperwork in his hands.

"Hey Calendar, what's orange and blue and always late?" snickered Ton.

"Umm...I don't know, what?" asked Retsuko a bit nervous.

"YOU WITH ALL YOUR LATE PAPERWORK! I WANT ALL THIS DONE BY THE END OF THE DAY!" yelled Ton laughing evilly and piling more paperwork on her desk.

Retsuko's eyes went blank and she felt something burning up inside of her, she covered her forehead and ran off to the bathroom and pulled out her microphone and let loose;

" **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...CRAPPY BOSS YOU'RE A DICK! LOOKING AT YOUR FACE MAKES ME SICK! CAN'T TAKE ALL YOUR GODDAMN SASS! SHOVE THOSE PAPERS UP YOUR ASS!** " sang Retsuko.

She sat on the toilet and took a deep breath.

"When I count to ten, I'll be happy again," she said proceeding to count to ten.

Retsuko exited the bathroom and headed back to her desk to prepare for all her work and the long, tedious day ahead of her.

As Retsuko was walking, in walked Haida still reeling from the other day when Retsuko made it clear in the hospital that they were nothing more than friends, of course, this is Haida we're talking about so it went in one ear and out the other.

"Hey Retsuko, Fenneko" greeted the hyena.

"Hey," both girls said in unison.

"Time to slave away another day, am I right?" chuckled Haida.

Retsuko slaved away at her paperwork, endlessly typing and typing away trying to get as much done as possible but she knew the reality of it, she was gonna be there at least until nine. She sighed and kept typing, but soon she felt like getting some tea.

"I'm heading to the tea room," said Retsuko.

Komiya overheard Retsuko and stood up.

"Well while you're at it bring a cup for your boss he's practically dying of thirst!" yelled the meerkat.

Retsuko's left eye twitched but she sucked it up nonetheless and headed to the tea room, she filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove top and ignited the flame to heat the water. While waiting for the water to boil she sat down and watched the kettle and soon enough it began to whistle, she poured some tea for herself and some for Ton. She then cleaned up and set the tea on a tray and headed back to her working quarters. she placed the cup of tea on Director Ton's desk, he drank it and to nobody's surprise, he spat it right out.

"This is practically hot dishwater! Back to your desk!" growled Ton, with Komiya laughing at his side.

She went back to her desk and typed away on her computer.

"You have the patience of a saint," said Fenneko typing.

"It's not really a big deal" replied Retsuko.

"Had that been me, I would've shoved that tea down his throat" replied Fenneko.

As Retsuko was finishing up one stack of books and moving on to the next, a gray wolf wearing a charcoal suit and white shirt holding a wrestling title belt over his shoulder approached Retsuko.

"Um...hi, you're Retsuko? I'm Kenta from sales and I was told to give these to you" said Kenta dropping more books on her desk.

Retsuko nearly had a heart attack at the sight and noticed Tsubone snickering, she was able to piece together that Tsubone sent him.

"Never seen you around before," said Fenneko typing while Retsuko was in a mini-coma at all the paperwork she had to endure.

"That's because yesterday was my orientation" smiled Kenta.

Haida looked up and noticed him, but mainly the large gold belt around his shoulder that read Tatakau Wrestling League Heavyweight Championship.

"Why do you carry that belt around?" asked Haida.

"Two reasons, one on the weekends I wrestle for the TWL and two it's my third biggest accomplishment" chuckled Kenta.

"What are your other two?" asked Haida.

Before Kenta could respond, Retsuko awoke from her mini coma looking at all her paperwork to finish.

"Jeez, you're swamped," said Kenta concerned.

Retsuko waved it off as if it were nothing but took notice to Kenta, again mainly the belt he was carrying.

Kenta looked at his watch and realized he had to get back to the sales department before anyone noticed he was gone for an extended period of time.

"Before you go, may I have your full name? For social media, of course, we should grab drinks sometime" suggested Fenneko.

"Uhhh..sure...Kenta Nakamura" said Kenta weirded out by Fenneko's asking for his full name.

Fenneko looked and found his page, which pretty much was full of pictures of him in his wrestling gear and such.

"Interesting page," said Fenneko looking over his Instagram page, being the IG cop she is.

"Okay well...I gotta go" said Kenta leaving the office.

"I'm proud of my bass guitar but I don't carry it around with me" chuckled Haida.

"He's probably compensating for something," said Fenneko.

"What do you mean?" asked Haida.

"Think about it, he needs to carry this glorified hunk of metal on a fake leather strap just to feel good about himself, also he carries it over his shoulder" replied Fenneko.

Meanwhile, Retsuko was finished with another stack of books and had to move on to the stack Kenta brought for her ...of course at the hands of Tsubone.

The day soon turned to night and Retsuko finally finished every last scrap of work that was in front of her, her hands felt like stones after doing all that typing. She grudgingly gathered her belongings and clocked out of work for the night, the first thing she did was head to the karaoke bar because she had some aggression she needed to take out. She rented a karaoke room, played her song 90981-89 and sang her heart out with her microphone;

" **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HANDS HURT FROM PAPERWORK! HANDS HURT FROM PAPERWORK! YOU SEXIST WRETCH! YOU SEXIST WITCH! NEVER KNEW SOMEONE COULD BE SUCH A BITCH! MAKE ME FEEL ALL THIS PAIN HOPE YOU GET STRUCK BY A TRAIN!"** sang Retsuko.

Once all her aggression was out she headed home where she could finally get some sleep and she hoped tomorrow would be a heck of a lot better.

(A/N) Well there was my first Aggretsuko story, I'm hoping to write more soon but right now I'm just dipping my toes in the water because I just discovered Aggretsuko last week..yes I know I'm late to the party but never have I seen anime that can relate to me like that. Any reads, reviews, favs, follows, constructive criticism, etc is always welcome. Until next time!


End file.
